I'll Always Want You
by DivergentVampireTributeWitch
Summary: Nothing but a secret and love is shared between Sam and...


Hey it's webbess! Read my story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing about iCarly. But if I did… you have no idea how many Seddie episodes I would make… well kinda a movie.

Chapter 1. Can Carly Convince Creddiers?

Sam's POV

"This is ridicules guys… I'M NOT DATING FREDDIE!" she screamed. We were at school when the ultimate fight broke out. It was after iCarly a few nights ago and people still were claiming Carly loves Freddie. Like I would care. I'm team Creddie.

"Carly? This is no big deal…"

"Yes it is Sam… I'm Team Seddie. Everyone should know that…"

"Yet not everyone does." I told her as Freddie came up to us.

"Do you know how many people are Team Creddie? It's sad…"

"How is it sad Freddie?…" I teased him, "… Are you Team Seddie?"

"How could I love a blond headed demon like you? And why would you care?"

"Oh I don't…" I lied sneakily, to no avail.

"I think you do care… You're Team Seddie"

"That's the last thing I'd be…" I said and turned to walk away before Freddie either saw me blush, or cry. I truly was. I drew myself so many posters saying Team Seddie Boo Creddie. I honestly love Freddie.

"Hey you guys? How about this, there is a competition on iCarly to see who will be Freddie's girlfriend… We need ten more girls so the first ten to register on iCarly can compete… How's that?" everyone immediately stopped their bickering and then ran into the computer lab. Well, the girls did. I secretly want to win, so I better train. Wii fitness, here I come.

Chapter 2. Competition Time

Spencer's POV

"Alright in 1, 2, 3, 4… go…" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Welcome iCarly fans of Weberica! I'm Sam!"

"And I'm Carly! And tonight will be a different kind of iCarly…"

"Lately fans have been fighting about whether or not Carly or I should be Freddie's girlfriend… So, we have nine different stations set up. And each time a girl will be disqualified and another will be Freddie's fave. The winner of the round can save anyone from getting abolished. Or take someone out of the competition. Or give someone one of the 'shinning starts' that's what we call a winning point."

"Are you girls ready?" Gibby asked. We both nodded.

"Here are the lovely girls, 1. Ashley. 2. Carly. 3. Malika. 4. Mandy. 5. Melanie. 6. Missy. 7. Nora. 8. Sabrina. 9. Sam. 10. Shannon. 11. Valerie. And 12. Wendy.

Here are our different set ups:

Cooking Competition

Dance with the Dork

Perfume Peruse

Follow the Leader

Sing the Serenade

Draw Anything

Monday Movie Massacre

A Bright Nightlight

Kissing Competition

We will have the results in a moment."

-After the competition-

"Spencer will you announce Freddie's new girlfriend based on compatibility? Kinda."

"Of course! First, it's not Valerie, Sabrina, Melanie, Wendy, Nora, Mandy, or Malika. It is either Carly, Sam, Missy, Shannon, or Ashley. And now it's not, Shannon, Ashley, or Missy. And the winner is…

SAM!" I was shocked and happy. I'm sooooo a Seddie shipper!

Chapter 3. Meet the Parents.

Freddie's POV

It's been three months since I started dating Sam! But now one problem has occurred. She has to meet my dad.

"Fredward James Benson? How are you?" Dad rushed in and picked me up. Like Sam would. Except with less devotion, and love straight from the heart. Not straight from the heart. But straight from the mouth.

"Hi Dad!"

"Who's this?"

"My girlfriend Sam!"

"Oh, so this is Sam. Whatever happened to Carly?" 

"I never liked Carly… I've always liked Sam."

"SAMANTHA NELLY PUCKETT?" this big guy came rushing in and scooped up Sam and held her bridal style. Stupid idiot. Even though I don't know who he is.

"Hi Dad! This is my boyfriend Freddie! Just so ya know." He dropped her in that moment and I flinched. I didn't like seeing anyone get hurt. Especially anyone hurt my Sammy.

"Oh, so you're Freddie… What happened to Jonah?"

"I hate Jonah…" she complained as he playfully punched her arm. But it still apparently hurt. I took a step forward as he did too, just to re-find out I'm half the size he is.

"Dad? Please. You can hurt me, not Freddie."

"I might take you up on that offer…"

"There's no way you're going to hurt her…" he laughed.

"I was joking, I wouldn't harm my daughter… It was a test and you passed. Boyfriend need to be protective with their girlfriends."

Uuugggg. He's more overprotective than I thought. GREAT!

Chapter 4. OK

Sam's POV

We already graduated and Freddie and me had an idea. But we had to run it by our parents first. And when I heard about Mrs. Benson's response. Which surprised me. I ran to ask my mom. Pam. I was now oddly allowed to call Mrs. Benson Marissa. But I always felt uncomfortable with that so I still call her Mrs. Benson.

I finally gotten my answer and when I saw Freddie I ran for him. I was almost shouting his name. And as I drew in closer I did shout. Except it wasn't his name.

"She said yes!" I ran into his arms and swung me around.

"She said yes! She said yes!" I screamed again as I now know, Freddie and I are meant to be together. And we can express our love now. At our wedding!

The End

Love it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
